


Stop Asking Me To Fight My Wife!

by memoriesofrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forever, Gen, Hinata wants to fight everyone, Kageyama and Hinata have a secret, Kageyama's sudden secret spilling, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mom friends want their babies to stay together, should've just tossed to Hinata, who are you calling wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was peaceful in Karasuno's gym, until Kageyama decides to spill a secret to the team that Hinata and him have been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Asking Me To Fight My Wife!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @imaginaryartist for sending this prompt! I probably wouldn't have written any HQ fics without it.

                It was a regular day of practice for Karasuno’s volleyball team. The rhythmic sound of sneakers pounding against the floorboards and the thumps of volleyballs hitting the ground were soothing to the teams’ ears. It was a peaceful day, well except for…

                “Oi, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, shooting Hinata a glare. “What are you even doing out there? I’ve seen you jump higher than that after three hours of practice.”

                “S-shut up! It was just that one time, I’ve got it,” Hinata said, stomping his foot down in indignation.

                By now, the freshman duo’s arguments were quite common to the team, but that didn’t mean that they had to like the fights. It usually fell on Sugawara’s shoulders to halt any fights that got out of hand, but the two seemed to be somewhat subdued in their arguing today. Daichi heaved a sigh beside Sugawara and gave the practicing duo a tired look.

                “Do you guys have to do this every day?” Daichi muttered, getting back into position to resume their practice match.

                “You’ve got this, Shou-chan!” Nishinoya said, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

                “Un!” Hinata nodded his head and sent Kageyama a confident smile. Kageyama didn’t seem to share his partner’s confidence, but nodded along with it all the same.

                Yamaguchi quickly served the ball sending it hurtling toward Nishinoya, who deftly stopped the ball from hitting the floor. Kageyama got ready to set the ball for a spike, contemplating whether to toss the ball for Hinata or Tanaka. Still unsure about his partner’s ability today, he tossed it to Tanaka, missing the look of hurt that crossed Hinata’s face. Luckily, Tanaka’s spike managed to earn their side a point, but that didn’t stop Hinata from calling Kageyama out.

                “Oi, Kageyama, why didn’t you toss it to me?” Hinata asked, a frown marring his usually joyful features.

                Kageyama inspected the look Hinata was giving him before shrugging. “I knew Tanaka-san would get it,” Kageyama said. “You seem to be having an off day, so when you can jump like you usually can, let me know.”

                Hinata stared at Kageyama with disbelief before color flared on his cheeks. “What! D-do you want to fight me?! Cause I will, I’ll fight you!”

                Kageyama, who seemed to have been relatively calm for the proceedings of the disagreement suddenly snapped and growled at Hinata. “Would you stop asking if I want to fight my own wife! Who in their right mind agrees to fight their wife, Hinata?!”

                The gym was silent as their teammates stared at them with wide eyes. They hadn’t heard that right, had they?

                Asahi looked at Hinata’s sudden blushing face with undisguised awe. “H-Hinata?” he asked trying to get clarification on the sudden declaration from the little ace’s partner.

                “Um… Kageyama, did you just say wife?” Sugarwara asked.

                Kageyama tilted his head at the question. “Yeah, why?”

                “B-but I don’t get it, w-why did you call Hinata your wife?” Tanaka asked, switching his gaze from Kageyama to Hinata.

                “Kageyama, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone!” Hinata huffed, crossing his arms.

                Tsukishima watched the proceedings with a sly grin. “I didn’t know you had claimed a Queen, King,” he said.

                Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima, but otherwise didn’t really seem all that upset about what was going on. “We’ve been engaged for a while now,” Kageyama said. “Our mothers thought it was a good idea or something.”

                “E-engaged?!” everyone shouted incredulously. Their arguing, freshmen duo were engaged?!

                Hinata shuffled his feet nervously, giving Sugawara and Daichi a shy look. “W-we weren’t going to tell you guys until we were older, but Kageyama spilled the beans, so… surprise?” He said with a nervous smile.

                Everyone was quiet, trying to take the whole situation in before Daichi heaved a sigh. “I should’ve seen this coming, you already fight like an old married couple,” he said, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The exact prompt was: Haikyuu!! Prompt: I don't care how or why, but I want Kageyama yelling at Hinata "STOP ASKING IF I WANT TO FIGHT MY OWN WIFE!" and I just want hilarity to ensue within Karasuno
> 
> If you have a prompt you want to send me, send it to: http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
